


A Package for Clarke Griffin

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: prompt: Bellarke prompt: your package gets delivered to my place and you're really cute so I start taking your packages to have an excuse to flirt.





	

 

Bellamy could easily just punch away the person that is knocking on his door and woke him up at 9am on a Saturday and just go back to sleep. But he decides not to do such a thing. It’s been only a couple of days since he and his sister moved in this new house and neighborhood. And Octavia made him promise he won’t do anything stupid for at least the first two weeks.

So he takes a deep breath and opens the door, barely controlling himself.

“Good morning, sir.” a guy with a t-shirt, a baseball cap and holding some papers says. “I’m here to deliver a package to-” he looks down on his papers and then back to him, “To miss, Griffin. Clarke Griffin.”

Bellamy stares at him confused, maybe it’s because he is still sleeping, but then he drops his gaze on the ground between them and only then sees the large box there. He lifts his gaze back to the guy.

“Clarke Griffin you said?” he asks since he never heard that name before.

“Yes.” the guy agrees with a smile.

Bellamy shakes his head, “There is no Clarke Griffin here.” he says and goes to push the door closed but the boy stops him.

“Are you sure? This is the address. It’s correct.” he says instead, looking at his papers one more time.

“I’m sorry, man, there has to be a mistake.” Bellamy argues, anger slowly coming back.

“And what am I supposed to do now?” the delivery boy ask mostly himself.

“I don’t know, it’s not my job.” Bellamy answers coldly.

“Can’t you just take it, sir?” the boy tells him.

Bellamy takes some more deep breaths, _you promised O,_ he reminds himself and looks at the boy. “If I take the package, are you going to leave me alone then?” he asks and it feels like the boy hears the threat behind it.

“Absolutely, sir.” the boy says with a big smile, “I just need you to sign this.” he continues and holds out a paper to Bellamy.

Bellamy doesn’t say anything, he takes the pen and signs the paper, already dreaming of going back to sleep. Once he is finished, the boy takes the paper back and nods, “Thank you very much, sir. Have a good day.” and turns around to leave before Bellamy can say anything.

Bellamy sighs and looks down on the large box. Shaking his head he kicks the package inside the house and grabs his phone from the coffee table next to the couch where he left it last night.

He quickly finds Octavia’s number and press the call button. It rings five times before she answers.

“Mmmh?” she says and Bellamy can hear the sleep in her voice.

“You were sleeping?” Bellamy asks even though he knows the answer. Last night she went out with Lincoln and he is sure they are at his house now, probably with only a couple of hours of sleep.

“Yes. You woke me up. And I don’t forgive you for that.” she says.

“Whatever.” Bellamy says instead, “Do you know anyone named Clarke Griffin?” he questions, not feeling very lucky to get an answer.

But to his surprise, “Yes.” Octavia answers, her voice slowly going back to normal, “She is the girl we bought the house from.” she explains and that puts all the pieces together for Bellamy, “Why are you asking?”

“Because it was just delivered a package for her here.”

“Now?!” Octavia asks shocked, “What time is it?”

“Nine in the morning.” he informs her, looking at his clock on the hallway wall behind him.

“Shit! What is wrong with these people?!” she says and Bellamy chokes a laugh.

“I don’t know. So, do you have her new address?” he asks instead wanting to get over with this so he can go back to sleep.

“No.” she breathes out, “But- but I can find it.”

“Good. Text it to me when you do.”

“Okay big brother. But I will do it later. I need to text Wells, the guy who showed us the house, he is Clarke’s friend, and there is no need to wake up half the city for it.” she jokes.

“Whatever.” Bellamy stands up to go up to his bedroom again, “I’m going back to sleep. When I wake up I want to have the address in my messages.”

* * *

Bellamy finally slowly drops the large box in front of the door. He checks again the street sign to match with the one Octavia sent him and presses the  door bell.

He waits for a moment and then he hears someone running from the other side of the door. Finally the door opens and he comes face to face with something he didn’t expect to see.

A short, not very short, just shorter than him blonde girl, with her hair pulled up in a messy ball, with blue eyes full one light and glowing and with red, orange and green dry paint on her cheeks and arms is staring at him. She is wearing a white shirt that has also different colors of paint on it, and her earphones hanging from around her neck, connected to a wire that leads to the pocket of her shorts.

Bellamy swallows and forces himself to finally look her in the eyes, “Uhm, good morning.” he manages to say, finding it hard to find the right words now.

“Good morning.” the girl smiles and grabs a small towel she must have had behind her back, “How can I help you?” she asks and cleans up her hand and the tips of her fingers.

“Uhm, I’m looking for Clarke Griffin.” Bellamy finds the strength to speak, “I have a package for her.”

The girl smiles, “Oh. Yeah. I’m Clarke.” she says and points down at the box on their feet, “And these must be my art supplies?” she asks happily.

Bellamy nods, “Yes-” he starts but never finishes his sentence because, the girl, _Clarke,_ cuts him off.

“Where do I sign?” she asks, searching around for any papers.

Bellamy stares at her confused for a moment and then realizes what is going on. “Oh, no. There is- I’m not-” he stops himself.

He closes his eyes and takes deep breathe to calm down. When he opens them again, two blue ones are staring at him for answers.

“Hi, I’m Bellamy.” he starts.

“Nice to meet you, Bellamy.” Clarke is quick to answer.

“Yeah, me too.” he pauses, “So, I’m Octavia’s brother.” he explains, “Octavia Blake, the girl your friend Wells showed your previous house and actually bought it?” he waits for moment and when Clarke nods, he continues, “So, your package was delivered to our house today and I took it so the guy who brought it could leave me and I could finally go back to sleep. But I didn’t know who Clarke Griffin was and I asked my sister-”

“Oh, okay okay, I get it.” Clarke stops him, “I totally forgot to change the address to the delivery company. I’m sorry.”

Bellamy smiles, “Nah, it’s okay. As long as you get your package-”

“No, it’s not. I know they deliver them too early for most people’s liking. They probably woke you up, I’m so sorry!”

“No really-”

“Do you want to come inside?” she cuts him off, “I have baked cookies and can make you a fresh orange juice. I know all the canvas are really heavy and you carried them here all the way from-”

“I actually took a taxi.”

“Oh, I will pay for it. How much did it take?”

“No, you don’t have-” Bellamy starts to argue but the girl grabs his wrist and pulls him inside. And who is Bellamy to say no on spending a beautiful morning with a beautiful blonde? He jumps above the box and let Clarke take him inside, both of them totally forgetting the reason Bellamy is there.

They sat on the living room and while Clarke was juicing the oranges, Bellamy realizes that the only delivery company of the city belongs to his friend’s father. Belongs to the Millers. Taking his phone out, he quickly calls Miller.

“Hey, Miller, I need a favor.” he whispers when his friend picks up the phone, “You have a costumer named Clarke Griffin, right?” he checks just to be sure. “Oh, she is regular too. Great.” he smiles to himself, “So, I actually bought her house but her packages are still being delievered to the old address, to my place.” he continues, “No- no I don’t want you to change the address. I want you to keep that way even when she changes her address, okay? Good, do that and I will explain everything when I see you.”

He hangs up the phone as soon as Clarke walks back to the living room and joins him on the couch.

They both laugh when Bellamy walks out and falls over  the box in front of the door. And in that moment he realizes he can’t wait to be woken up by the delivery boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/ask) for any prompt of yours.


End file.
